La décision
by Leptitloir
Summary: C'est presque comme de mourir à l'intérieur, mais elle doit le faire. [UA]


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "_Fuchsia_", en une heure.**

* * *

La Décision

Le buisson chatoyant descend doucement vers le sol, figé dans son éternelle plongée. Xion passe ses doigts entres ses branches arquées, ses longs bras pleins de fleurs pétillantes qui s'affaissent et semblent se cacher sous leurs longs pétales roses. C'est beau comme couleur, elle pense. Ces couleurs, même ? D'abord une teinte éclairée, une couronne pour dominer le bouton plus sombre, ce violet profond d'où s'échappent les tiges tendu vers le bas. Et c'est drôle ces fleurs à l'envers qui se tournent vers la terre, là où leurs sœurs quémandent le soleil.

Il doit bien avoir un nom, ce petit arbrisseau. Mais elle ne sait pas. N'a jamais su. C'est pas une experte en botanique, Xion. Même les jolies fleurs mauves qui courent autour de la porte d'entrée chez sa grand mère, elle ne retient pas leur nom. Et c'est pas faute de l'entendre chaque fois qu'elle va lui rendre visite. Qu'elle allait. Avant l'alzheimer et l'hôpital pour les vieux. Cette vielle maison avec le grand citronnier dans le jardin, ses deux crétins de frères qui jouaient au cochons pendu sur les branches, les cousins qui s'approchaient armés du tuyau d'arrosage.

Elle soupire. C'est le stresse, sans doute. Le stresse, ça lui bourre toujours la tête de millier d'idées noueuses qui s'assemblent et s'effacent, comme pour tasser la nausée qui lui monte le long de la gorge.

Mais elle ne peut pas se dégonfler. Elle l'a décidé. Cette fois, elle va le faire.

Pour se donner du courage, elle prend une de ces jolies petites créatures rosées dans sa main. L'arbrisseau en a bien assez comme ça. Et puis, peut-être que la fleur lui portera bonheur. Peut-être

Mais quand elle remarque l'heure sur la montre à son poignet, cadeau d'Axel pour sa majorité, son cœur se serre effroyablement. C'est trop. Beaucoup trop. Elle n'y arrivera jamais. Les quelques pas qui la mènent à la salle lui ramollissent les jambes, son corps n'est plus qu'un amas de coton tendre. Sa respiration se perd, reprend, s'amenuise quand son ventre se serre, s'affole quand elle grimpe les escaliers deux à deux. Ses doigts tremblent. Les interminables couloirs de la fac sont trop courts, la salle de cours trop proche. Le temps s'enfuit. Sa forge se noue. Elle a peur. Elle est peur.

Elle voudrait disparaitre et ne plus jamais exister. Oublier cette incommensurable décision.

Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle l'a prise. Elle va le faire.

Devant la pièce fatidique, elle attend. GH 124, c'est marqué sur le petit panneau au-dessus d'elle. Sur sa feuille aussi. GH 124. Elle revérifie l'emploie du temps qu'on leur a communiqué par mail. GH124. C'est là. Elle ne peut pas se tromper, c'est là. GH 124. Le cours d'iconographie. Celui qu'elle suit depuis plus de deux mois. L'avant dernier. Après, fini la matière. Et fini, peut-être, de _la_ revoir.

Elle doit le faire. C'est son avant dernière chance.

La prof qui entre, jolie petite dame de l'âge de sa mère. Un début de cheveux gris sur les tempes. Elle passe devant eux. Les élèves suivent. Râlent. S'installent. Et soudain, la robe blanche qui glisse à hauteur de ses yeux. Un ange. L'enfer. Son cœur se serre. Le bonheur et la peur en même temps, elle les embrasse tous les deux. Et elle peut encore abandonner, elle le sait. Tout ça n'est dans sa tête. Un défi stupide. Mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Quelque chose de plus grand qu'elle.

Alors elle se lève, presque tremblante. Elle inspire. Elle serre dans sa main la petite gardienne fuchsia qu'elle a volée à l'arbuste.

_Allez tu peux le faire. _

Elle entre dans la pièce, le cerveau qui tourne comme le monde autour d'elle, et ça lui rappelle ses oraux au lycée. Quand elle sentait ces milliers d'yeux la dévorer alors qu'elle bégayait les premiers mots de son devoir d'anglais.

_Tu lui demandes. Juste tu t'approches et tu lui demandes. Et si elle dit non c'est pas grave, c'est rien à l'échelle de l'univers._

Mais pour elle, ce sera la fin du monde. Un feu d'artifice qui s'éteint. Un océan de honte aux abysses insondables.

_Allez, avance._

Et elle obtempère. Suit scrupuleusement ses propres ordres. Hésite, un instant, à se détourner pour filer comme toujours au fond de la salle. Ça bouillonne dans son ventre, tellement. C'est un peu comme mourir.

_Interpelle-là. Allez._

Et il y a des dizaines d'autres places autour d'elle, l'autre la regardera surement bizarrement. Elle la trouvera peut-être envahissante, même. Elle va la griller. C'est flagrant. Mais c'est trop tard, la main de Xion vient de se poser sur la table de sa camarade de cours. Le cœur tout retourné, elle fait entendre une voix qui lui semble ne pas être la sienne tant elle est loin, un écho dans un monde parallèle.

"- Pardon, je ..." Des mots, il lui en faut, elle n'en a plus. "C'est ... la place ?"

Elle rougit violement quand le regard interloqué de la jeune fille se pose sur elle. Et c'est la fin, elle a tout raté. Elle va mourir ici et maintenant et ce sera tant mieux.

"- La place ?"

Interloquée, Naminé regarde près d'elle. Puis elle comprend. La noiraude doit vouloir s'asseoir, sûrement, alors elle dégage son sac et le range sous sa chaise.

"- C'est libre." Elle lui sourit. "Tu peux t'asseoir."

Xion - si c'est bien le bon nom, elle ne l'a entendu qu'une ou deux fois quand la prof a fait l'appel aux premiers cours - la fixe quelques secondes, indéchiffrable. Il n'y a rien sur son visage, sinon quelques mignonnes petites rougeurs. Et puis ses lèvres s'étirent comme celles d'un condamné qu'on vient de gracier. Ça l'amuse un peu, la blanche. Elle échappe un léger rire avant de pousser sa trousse pour l'inviter à poser ses affaires.

* * *

Voilà, ça racontait pas grand chose mais je me suis vraiment plu à écrire cet Os. De base j'ai juste commencé à décrire un Fuchsia parce que je savais pas quoi faire, puis c'est venu tout seul. Review ?


End file.
